snapchat_geofiltersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities
Welcome to Snapchat Geofilters - Cities The following are a list of cities that contain multiple Geofilters for specific areas of their city. If you know a geofilter of an specific city that is not listed here, feel free to add it by just clicking edit. If the city you wish to add is in a country that is not listed, you can also create a new category of the country by changing the font type to 'heading'. United States of America (most important cities) The following are filters for the most important cities in the US. At the bottom of the page is the list of the filters of any city in any state/territory, feel free to add! HELP US ADDING FILTERS FROM THE US AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, ANY STATE ACCEPTED Boston, Massachusetts * The B Line, found alongside the Green Line's B Line * Backbay * Beacon Hill * Boston Common * Boston Harbor * Boston University * Fenway * Newbury Street, two variants * South Boston * The South End * Jamaica Plain Charlotte, North Carolina *Ballantyne (General Area) *Stonecrest Shopping Center *Target (in Stonecrest) *Charlotte, NC (different Charlotte geofilters located throughout the city) Las Vegas, Nevada * Abstract Las Vegas Art (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas (General Las Vegas Area) * The LINQ * Turnt * Vegas For The Weekend *Fremont St. Los Angeles, California * Los Angeles Heart * LA Life (General Los Angeles Area) * Anaheim *Bel Air * Beverly Hills * Brentwood * California State University Fullerton (CSUF) * Century City * China Town * Disneyland/CA Adventures * Downey * Down Town LA * Echo Park * Fullerton * Getty Museum * Glendale * Hammer Museum * Huntington Park * Little Tokyo * Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA) * Los Feliz * Loyola-Marymount University (LMU)Malibu (x3 variants) * Mandeville Canyon * Mar Vista * Montava Av * Noma * Pacific Palisades * Pacoima * Palms * Pasadena *Riverside * Rodeo Drive * Runyun Canyon * San Fernando Valley * Santa Monica * Sawtelle * Japantown * Silver Lake * South Bay * South Gate * South Los Angeles (South Central) * University of Southern California (USC) * Sunset Boulevard * The Alphabet Streets * The Big Chill Froyo * The Grove * The Valley * Union Station * University of California,Los Angeles (UCLA)Van Nuys * Venice * Westchester * West Hollywood * Westwood (x2 variants) Miami, Florida * Miami Life (General Miami Area) * Welcome to Miami (General Miami Area) * Summer in Miami (General Miami Area) * Aventura * Coral Gables * Davie * Key Biscayne * Hollywood * Miami Beach * MCDS * South Beach * Wynwood * Pinecrest * Palmetto Bay * Dadeland * Overtown * South Miami * Brickell * Sunset Place New York City, New York * NYC Life (General NYC Area) * Broadway * Brooklyn Bridge * Chelsea * China Town * Coney Island * Empire State Building * Flat Iron * Good Morning America * Grand Central Terminal (Two Variants) * Hell's Kitchen * Lower East Side * Manhattan * NYU * Queens * South Street Seaport * Spanish Harlem * Statue of Liberty * The Bronx (Two Variants) * The Five Towns (Two Variants) * The Village of Lawrence * Times Square * United Nations Building * Upper East Side * Wall Street * Washington Heights * Washington Square Park * World Trade Center San Francisco/Bay Area, California *Alameda *AT&T Park *Bay Bridge *Berkeley * Castro *Castro Valley * Chinatown * City College of San Francisco (CCSF) * Cupertino *Daly City * Dolores Park * Dublin *East Palo Alto * Fillmore Street * Fort Mason * Fremont * Golden Gate Bridge * Golden Gate Park * Haight Street *Hayward * Japantown * Lone Mountain * Marin County *Menlo Park * Mission (Two Variants) * Nom Noms (Two Variants) * North Beach Oakland * Pac Heights *Pier 39 * Richmond District * Russian Hill *South San Fran. * South of Market * Sunset District * The Bay Bridge * The Marina * The Tenderloin Union City * University of San Francisco *University of California Berkeley Washington DC * The District (General DC Area) * Washington DC Life * Capital Hill * The National Mall * The White House * Columbia Heights * Tenleytown * American University * Chevy Chase * Woodley Park * Dupont Circle * Nationals Park * Eastern Market * NoMa * Penn Quarter * Georgetown United Kingdom England London * Big Ben (2 variants) * Brixton * Buckingham Palace (2 variants) * Camden (2 variants) * Canary Wharf * Chinatown * Covent Garden * Elephant & Castle * Greenwich * Hackney * Harrow (2 variants) * Hyde Park * I Love London * Islington * Kings Cross (2 variants) * Leicester Square * London Eye * London Life * Oxford Street * Piccadilly Circus * Regents Park * Richmond * Rise & Shine * Soho * Southwark * TGIF * The City * Trafalgar Square (2 variants) * Waterloo * Wembley * Westminster * Westminster Abbey Birmingham *Hurst Street x 2 *The Bullring x 3 *China Town *Grand Central *Broad Street x 2 *Gas Street Basin *Birmingham (General Birmingham Area x 5) *University of Birmingham x 2 South England * Bristol * Weymouth * Southampton * Portsmouth * Bournemouth * Channel Islands Yorkshire * Leeds (x3 variants) York * York (x3 General York Area) * University of York * York College * York Minster * Bar Walls * Mansion House * Rail Station * York Art Gallery East Anglia * Norwich (General Norwich Area) * The University of East Anglia * Ipswich Scotland Glasgow * Welcome to Glagow * Glasgow * George Square * Merchant City * Glasgow Central Station Edinburgh * Edinburgh (x3 variants) Aberdeen Northern Ireland * Belfast * Lisburn Italy Milano * Milano (x3 variants) * La Scala * Vetra * Sempione Torino * Torino * Via Roma Venezia * Venezia Roma * Roma (x3 variants) * San Pietro * Colosseo (x3 variants) * San Paolo Firenze * Firenze (x2 variants) Trieste * Trieste Mexico * Chiapas * Monterrey * Oaxaca (x2 variants) * Cuernavaca (x2 Variants) * Acapulco (x2 Variants) * Cancún (x2 Variants) * Morelia * Guamuchil * Culiacán * Los mochis * Mazatlan * Cancún * Uruapan Mexico City * Mexico City (x2 Variants) * Colonia Condesa (x2 Variants) * Xochimilco * Lomas de Chapultepec * Santa Fe * Ciudad Satélite * Universidad La Salle * Tecnológico de Monterrey Spain * Gijón Cataluña * Barcelona (x7 variants) * Park Guell * Park Ciudadela * Passeig de Gràcia * Sagrada Familia (x2 variants) * Sitges *Reus *Tarragona *Lleida Madrid * Madrid (x7 variants) * Palacio Real de Madrid/Royal Palace of Madrid * Alcobendas * Hortaleza * Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) * Universidad Autonómica de Madrid (UAM) Valencian comunity * Valencia (x3 variants) * Gandia * Alicante * Benidorm (x2 variants) * Castellón Islas Canarias - Tenerife * Santa Cruz de Tenerife * La Laguna * Teide Volcano Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x3 variants) * Palma de Mallorca Cantabria * Santander (x2 variants) * Castro Urdiales (x3 variants) * Santoña * Torrelavega País Vasco * Bilbao * San Sebastián * Irún Andalucía * Marbella (x3 variants) * Málaga (x2 variants) * Sevilla * Granada * Huelva * Cádiz * Almería * Jerez Galicia *Santiago de Compostela *Lugo Aragón * Zaragoza (x3 variants) Castilla y León * León * Burgos * Segovia * Salamanca (x2 variants) * Valladolid (x3 variants) Castilla la-Mancha * Toledo * Albacete Múrcia *Múrcia (x2 variants) Madrid * Madrid (x7 variants) * Palacio Real de Madrid/Royal Palace of Madrid * Alcobendas * Hortaleza * Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) * Universidad Autonómica de Madrid (UAM) Valencian comunity *Valencia (x3 variants) *Gandia *Alicante *Benidorm (x2 variants) *Castellón Islas Canarias - Tenerife * Santa Cruz de Tenerife * La Laguna * Teide Volcano Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x3 variants) * Palma de Mallorca Cantabria * Santander (x2 variants) * Castro Urdiales (x3 variants) * Santoña * Torrelavega País Vasco * Bilbao * San Sebastián * Irún Andalucía *Marbella (x3 variants) *Málaga *Sevilla *Granada *Benalmadena Galicia *Santiago de Compostela *Lugo Castilla y León *Burgos *León *Valladolid (x2 variants) *Salamanca Castilla-La Mancha * Toledo * Albacete France * Bordeaux (x2 variants) * Strasbourg (x2 variants) *Perpignan (x2 variants) * Douai * Nîmes (x2 variants) * Montpellier * Toulouse * Lyon (x2 variants) * Lille * Gallardon Cote D'Azur * La Cote D'Azur * The French Riviera * Nice (x2 variants) * Cannes (x2 variants) * St. Tropez * Gorges du Verdon Paris * Paris (x7 variants) * Musée du Louvre (x3 variants) * Montparnasse (x2 variants) * Charles de Gaule Airport * Le Marais (x2 variants) * Belleville * Place de la République * Tour Eiffel * Concorde * Champs Elysées (x2 variants) * Arc de Triomphe (x2 variants) * Bastille * Opéra * Villiers * Les Berges de la Seine * Moulin Rouge * Pigalle * Luxembourg (x2 variants) French Alps * Alps (x2 variants) * Chamonix Île-de-France * Courbevoie (x2 variants) * Saint-Ouen (x2 variants) * Boulogne-Billancourt * Aulnay Marseille * Marseille (x2 variants) * Canebière * Stade Vélodrome * Centre d'entrainement Robert Louis-Dreyfus * Vieux Port Germany * Hamburg * Munchen (x2 variants) * Nuremberg * Dusseldorf * Kiel Berlin * Berlin (x2 variants) * HTW Berlin Frankfurt * Frankfurt (x3 variants) * Leil * Frankfurt Airport Ireland * Galway (x2 variants) * Tipperary Dublin * Dublin (x4 variants) * North Dublin * Malahide The Netherlands *The Hague *Utrecht *Strijp-s *Roermond *Noord Best Bravant *Weert *Houten (x2 variants) *Boxtel *S-Hertogenbosch *Leiden Amsterdam * Amsterdam (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Centraal Station (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Schiphol Airport * Amsterdam Oost * Prinsengracht * Dam Square Rotterdam *Rotterdam (x2 variants) *Centraal Station (x2 variants) *Erasmusbrug Eindhoven * Eindhoven de Gekste * Eindhoven Centraal Station * Geldrop Maastricht * Maastricht (x2 variants) * Maastricht University Switzerland * Laussane * Montreaux * Basel Zurich * Zurich (x3 variants) * Hello from Zurich * Zurich Railway Station * Zurich Airport Geneva * Geneva (x3 variants) * Lake Geneva (x2 variants) * Bains des Paquis * Geneva Railway Station * Geneva Airport Belgium * Gent * Antwerp * Bruges (x2 variants) * Kortrijk Brussels * Brussels (x3 variants) United Arab States (UAE) * Fujairah Dubai * Dubai * Burj Khalifa Abu Dhabi * Abu Dhabi Morocco Casablanca * Casablanca (x3 variants) Rabat * Hay Riad * Rabat Other cities * Agadir * Chefchaouen Croatia * Zagreb * Osijek * Dubrovnik Slovakia *Bratislava * Kosice Poland * Cracow * Gdańsk * Gdynia * Gliwice * Koszalin * Poznań (x2 variants) * Toruń * Wrocław (x3 variants) Warsaw * Łazienki * Pałac Kultury i Nauki * Śródmieście * Ursynów * Warsaw (x3 variants) * Żoliborz Katowice * Katowice (x2 variants) * UEKatowice Olsztyn * Olsztyn * Stare Miasto Portugal * Porto (x3 variants) Lisbon * Lisboa (x4 variants) * Santos * Cascais * Mude Norway * Bergen * Volda * Lillehammer * Karmoy * Tonsberg Oslo * Oslo (x2 variants) * Oslo Sentralstasion (x3 variants) * Aker Brygge * Det kongelige slott * Bydel 9 Bjerke * Holmenkollen * Ekeberg * Ullern Finland * Helsinki * Tampere * Seinäjoki * Kokkola * Lahti * Kouvola * Kuopio * Salo *Turku Sweden * Stockholm * Malmo (x3 variants) * Kalmar * Gothenburg * Uppsala Czech Republic * Prague Moldova * Kishinev Kosovo * Phristine (x3 variants) Albania * Tirana (x3 variants) Macedonia (Fyrom) * Skopje (x3 variants) * Bitola (x2 variants) * Ohrid * Strumica Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo (x2 variants) Slovenia *Ljubljana (x3 variants) *Maribor (x3 variants) Austria * Klagenfurt * Vienna (x2 variants) * Worthersee (Lake) Denmark Copenhagen * Copenhagen (x6 variants) * Orestad * Islands Brygge Iceland * Reykjavik (x2 variants) * Blue Lagoon Serbia * Vojvodina * Nis * Beograd Georgia * Tbilisi - The city that loves you Russia * Moscow (x3 variants) * Red square * Sankt-Petersburg (x2 variants) * Vladivostok Australia * Brisbane * Canberra * Melbourne (x4 variants) * Perth * Sydney (x2 variants) * Sydney Airport New Zealand * Auckland (x3 variants) * Christchurch * Wellington (Beehive) Turkey * Ankara * Istanbul Israel * Bethlehem * Jerusalem * Tel Aviv (x3 variants) * Yafo * Holon India *New Delhi * Mumbai * Bangalore * Hyderabad * Chennai Canada * Montreal * Vancouver United States of America (ALL STATES AND TERRITORIES) Feel free to add any filter you know! (Filters for LA, New York, Miami, Boston, Charlotte NC, Las Vegas, San Franisco/Bay Area and District of Columbia are listed at the top of the page) Alabama * Huntsville (x3 variants) * Montgomery (Downtown) * University of North Alabama * Birmingham Railroad Park Alaska * Arizona * Phoenix Arkansas *Siloam Springs *Trumann California * Briones Regional Park Colorado * Conneticut * Delaware * Florida * St. Petersburg * The Florida Keys Jacksonville * Jacksonville * Ponte Vedre Beach Fernandina Beach * Amelia Island Tampa * Tampa Riverwalk Georgia * Lake Lanier * Oakwood * University of North Georgia * Athens * Pooler Hawaii * Honolulu * O'hau Idaho * Illinois * Indiana * DePauw University Iowa * Kansas * Kentucky * Louisiana * Maine * Maryland * Massachussets * Cape Cod * Clark University (Worcester) Michigan * Minnesota * Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * New Hampsire * University of New Hampsire New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * Geneva * Stony brook university Brewerton * Welcome to Brewerton * Brewerton North Carolina * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Pennsylvania * Rhode Island * South Carolina * South Dakota * Tennessee * Nashville Texas Dallas * Dallas (x2 variants) * Dallas Life Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington * West Virginia * Winsconsin * Wyoming * U.S. Territories: American Samoa * Guam * Northern Mariana Islands * Puerto Rico * U.S. Virgin Islands * Category:Location Category:New Jersey